10 Minutes in Heaven: Beyblade Metal Fight: Girls Edition
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: This is a game where you can pick your boyfriend in Beyblade Metal Fight. Instructions inscribed in the game.
1. Introduction

**This is no story this is a game where you blindly pick a number and go to that chapter to see who your boyfriend in Beyblade Metal Fight would be. There would be a few short love stories after you pick someone from the list. I wish you luck on not picking Tsubasa!**

**There are 7 numbers you can pick from:**

**1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7**

**Pick one then go to that selected chapter. Tell me who you got and your reaction.**


	2. Number 1

**You have selected number 1: Chaoxin**

Chaoxin stands up and walks into the 10 minute room with you. His smile as clear as a white sun. " I never thought it would be you, _. I thought it would have been one of my fan girls."

Thinking of the fan girls brings tears to your eyes. Chaoxin and you sit on the small couch with his hand on your shoulder," _ what's wrong?" You reply, " Oh, Chaoxin your fan girls knew you could fall in love with me. They've been torturing me for weeks keeping me away from you.." You sob into your hands.

"_ I will never let them do that to you no longer." You lean on him as he gives you a kiss on your cheek. Assuring your love and protection.

* * *

The ten minutes are up and you go back into the main room with the rest of the characters. Chaoxin gives you a longing stare for the rest of the night.


	3. Number 2

**You selected choice number two: Kyoya**

Kyoya stands up and you walk with him to the other room to begin the 10 minutes in heaven. As soon as you walk in there Kyoya immediantly kisses you. The best moment of your life.

" _ I've felt this way a long time about you. Ever since you battled me that one day." This isn't like the Kyoya you know, " Kyoya, why haven't you told about this before?" " You kidding me _? This would look bad for my reputation. I'm a lion that roars louder than the strongest winds!" You smile at him as he holds you close to his chest.

* * *

As the 10 minutes are up you walk with him back to the main room. Holding your hand for the rest of the time.


	4. Number 3

**You selected number 3: Tsubasa**

Tsubasa holds your hand as you walk into the other room. Ever since you met him at the one tournament you couldn't help but fall for him. His smile warms you for a million miles, "_ you're different than other girls I'd met." He clasps your hand and moves a few strands of hair from your face, " Ever since that tournament I couldn't lay my eyes on another girl. It is because I've been thinking about you."

You lean on him for a long satisfying kiss. You can feel his slow moving heartbeat, proof of his desire for you. Lying against him you feel like no harm or no evil could come to you forever.

* * *

The 10 minutes end and Tsubasa gives you a longing stare as if he needs to be with you more.


	5. Number 4

**You have selected number 4: Dashian**

Dashian stands up at the same time you do and you both walk into the other room. Instantly old memories flood back into your brain about the time you went to Beylin Temple to improve your blader skills but instead found true love with Dashian. He stands in front of you holding both of your hands, " _ I remember the time you first came to Beylin Temple. I couldn't take my eyes off you." He pulls you in closer, " Do you remember our promise?" He asked. Memories flood again once more. We promised each other we wouldn't check anyone out and stay together. " Of course Dashian."

He sees the honesty in my voice and we hug each other for the rest of the 10 minutes.


	6. Number 5

**You have selected number 5: Ginga (Gingka)**

Ginga smiles as he stands up. Madoka kept giving you angry looks from the back of the room. She had picked number 1. As soon as you get into the room Ginga quickly sets his bey on a launcher. " Come on _ just like old times." You chuckle a little and set your bey up as well. The battle was short and swift. You remember the clatter of Cosmic Pegasus stop spinning on the floor. " _ I like you more than any other girls that I've met. As soon as I break up with Madoka I hope you'll accept me as a boyfriend."

You laugh a little at the thought. Ginga is the perfect one for you, " So is that a yes _?" You nod slowly. You leap into Ginga's arms as he embraces you with joyous laughter. You could never imagine a life without him.

* * *

As you leave the room (two minutes early, WTF Madoka?!) Ginga hold your hand as though he could never let you go as well.


	7. Number 6

**You have selected number 6: Teru**

You gracefully walk into the room hand in hand with Teru. He twirls you around like a ballerina. Luckily, you took those ballet lessons before. " I have admired your moves for a while _. You were an even better dancer than I was." To show off your skills even more you twirl in the air grabbing Teru's hand. You wish you could dance with him, if only his stupid injury wasn't there.

He watched you dance for the 10 minutes. Afterwards, you both stayed close to each other. You noticed even Teru's heartbeat was a beautiful melody.


	8. Number 7

**You have selected number 7: Nile**

Your mind is at a buzz as you walk in the room. Why did the matchmakers pick Nile to be one of the contestants? You finally ask yourself the big question: Will he like me? You both sit on the couch and stare at each other. You look into his deep brown eyes noticing his brave soul, " So, what are we supposed to do now?" Nile asked.

You wonder too. You heard stories from the other girls about whom they picked actually kissed them, " I don't know Nile. Let's start with something simple tell me about yourself."

He answers, " Well I spend most of my time traveling Africa and battling strong bladers and such." Nile leans toward you and suddenly smacks you in the face, " Nile! What the hell was that for?" Your face still stings, " Sorry about that _. There was a fly." He holds up his hand and shows me the smashed fly body on his palm. You both start laughing, " Maybe this is Heaven after all."

You still feel the stinging on your face. Though you soon realize it is a good pain.


End file.
